ABSTRACT The catchment area of UHCC includes Hawai?i and a vast expanse inclusive of the US-Affiliated Pacific Islands (USAPI). There is no racial or ethnic majority in Hawai?i which has a population of 1.42 million people, of which 20-24% represent peoples of Native Hawaiian heritage; the USAPI has an additional 600,000 residents. These unique demographics, and geographic expanse, define UHCC activities related to Community Outreach and Engagement UHCC has a specific focus on the environmental, genetic and social-behavioral risk factors that define the characteristics of the cancer burden across this catchment area. UHCC faculty community engagement and research embraces the rich ethnic diversity in examining cancer risk and defining culturally-appropriate interventions to reduce the incidence and mortality from cancer. A particular emphasis is on Native Hawaiians who have significant disparities in cancer mortality compared to other racial and ethnic groups. Research, both population-based and basic, also focuses on cancers of importance in Hawai?i. Extensive community-facing programs in cancer prevention and in clinical trials through the NCI-sponsored community oncology research program (NCORP) have been established and have been successful in enrolling high percentages of racial and ethnic minorities to interventional clinical trials. Because of the lack of modern oncology care in the majority of the USAPI, efforts there are focused on cancer prevention; this includes the newly established Trans-Pacific Partnership for Cancer Prevention designed to enhance research collaborations, provide community education, and facilitate successful attainment of community engagement and research objectives to reduce the burden of cancer. UHCC also has a strong commitment to cancer education throughout the catchment area, ranging from instruction of high school and undergraduate students, especially underrepresented minorities, to educational initiatives for public school teachers and the community at large. These efforts at education and engagement have had substantial impact on cancer policy in Hawai?i, with enactment of legislation on tobacco and e- cigarettes and direct involvement in creation of the State of Hawai?i Five-Year Comprehensive Cancer Plan. In order to address, and refine Community Outreach and Engagement initiatives, UHCC utilizes input from multiple different community sources to provide feedback on the direction of research at the Center and also to determine how the results of the research can best be used to reduce the burden of cancer in the community.